


A timely correction

by Fenix525



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, M/M, Multiple Partners, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:33:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29950725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenix525/pseuds/Fenix525
Summary: What if a certain regulation/protocol had changed after they entered the Delta Quadrant ?  What if out favorite Command Team decided to go back in time to change their History together ?
Relationships: Ayala/Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway, Ayala/Kathryn Janeway, Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

Seska had shown up with a child she claimed was Chakotay's. Kathryn felt like she'd been stabbed in the heart because of the pain she knew he felt. In a way his dna had been raped. Forcefully taken while he was passed out from torture. Then used to impregnant a Kardasian spy that had tricked him into becoming her lover when he welcomed her into the Maquis, believing she was someone else. 

Kathryn was royally pissed off and stressed but she wouldn't show it to the crew. They had been marooned on the planet by Seska and her Kazon friends and she wanted the crew to remain strong. Not give in to fear and worry. She had quickly organized the crew into teams to scout locations for shelter and then to find items for fires, food and water once the found the cave. As she watched her crew for a moments she started thinking about the night before. Thinking about what had transpired.

They'd been haveing a nice quiet working dinner in her quarters when "they" showed up. Their future selves hand come back to give them some advice about Seska. At least that's what they said when they arrived. Later Chakotay from the future to Kathryn in her quarters and the future Kathry spoke to him in his quarters. They plained calmly that Kathryn was in love with CHakotay and he was in love with her. Then they "dropped the bombshell". It had shocked the hell out of them. The regulation had been changed because of things that were happening with other Captains on long tern deep space missions. They had carefully done research and discussed observations from councilors and decided Man was not meant to be alone. So they changed the regulation. I ronically it had happened not long after they entered the Delta Quadrant. "No starship Captain or Flag officer may initiate a relationship with a lower ranking officer or crew member, but said lower ranking officer or crew member may initiate a relationship as long as it does not interfere with duties or affect Command decisions."

Kathryn sighed and volunteered to go look for more wood for the fire. She wanted everyone else to rest. She frowned as Chakotay caught up to her just outside the cave. He pressed her up against the outside of the cave and softly kissed her. She broke the kiss and looked up at him.

"What are you doing Commander ?"  
"What I've wanted to do since I first saw you. They changed it Captain. The you from the future told me last night. No starship Captain or Flag officer may initiate a relationship with a lower ranking officer or crew member, but said lower ranking officer or crew member may initiate a relationship as long as it does not interfere with duties or affect Command decisions. I'm your First Officer. A lower ranking officer and I'm "Initiating the relationship. She also told me Mark has moved on. Married a woman he works with. I know my counterpart told you the same things. Now that I've started it with a kiss, what are you going to do about it Captain."  
"What about the others ? We're not alone."  
"The 'children' are sleeping Kathryn."  
"Kathryn ?"  
"Mmhmm. Considering the fact I intend to have your body beneath mine, I think rank no longer applies right now. "

She buried her hands in his thick hair and pulled him down into a deep hungry kiss. She felt him unpin her hair as he returned her kiss, filling the kiss with all of his desire for her. He slipped her hair pins into his pocket for safe keeping as he slowly unzipped her uniform jacket. He used his body to pin her against the the outer wall of the cave as he untucked her shirts and slipped a hand beneath. Tenderly caressing the silky skin beneath. He broke the kiss and began kissing her neck, tasting her. Tasting the skin that was damp and salty from the heat. He was growing even harder as he felt her small hand rubbing the bulge in his trousers. He couldn't help moaning against her skin. She shivered as the near growl of his whispered voice against her ear.::

"You have no idea how many times I've had to hide my lust for you. How many times I've desperatly wanted to bend you over your desk and fuck you until you screamed my name. How many times I've jacked off in the shower. Just for a little relief. You have no idea how many men, and even women, want you on Voyager. You're a living, breathing dream Kathryn. Mike admitted to me that he gets hard when you touch him."  
"Chakotay..."

She gasped softly and closed her eyes as he undid her pants and slipped his large hand inside. Her legs parted as if with a will of their own as his hand moved beneath her panties and cupped her. He rubbed her wet pussy as her bit her ear. He smiled against her skin as he began hrusting his fingers in and out of her slowly and murmured in her ear.

"Mmm, You're already hot and wet Kathryn. So ready for my use. Do you want my cock inside you Kathryn? Buried deep inside you ? Thrusting in and out ? Hard and fast ? Do you want me to fuck you like a King claiming a new slave ?"

She could only whimper a yes as he continued to pleasure her. He pulled back, causing a protest. He ordered her to the wall and brace her hands. She couldn't see his wicked smile as he opened his pant and freed his long thick cock. Already painfully hard as he slowly stroked it. She gasped as he roughly pulled her pants and panties down her legs. He repositioned her body and wrapped an arm around her waist. He pressed against her and mumured that she had to be quiet so they wouldn't wake up the children and have their fun ruined. She was about to say something when his hand clamped over her mouth tightly and he entered her with a single hard thrust. She'd been about to tell him she was about a week late on getting her booster, but it was forgotten with that one thrust. Her moans were stifled by his hand over her mouth as he began pumping in and out of her. His own groans were muflled by her uniform jacket. Her pussy tightened around him as she grew closer to her release. He began moving faster and harder until he was pounding in and out of her. Bordering of forceful in his fucking of her. His deep groan was muffled by the thick fabric of her uniform as they came together. Her scream of his name was muffled by the hand clamped tightly over her mouth as he emptied himself deep inside her. They righted their uniforms before anyone could see them if they came out looking. He leaned back against the wall and wrapped both arms around her tightly and pulled her back into his arms with her back against his chest and held her there. He spoke softly.

"This isn't just sex with me Kathryn. You need to know that. I already felt something that first day when you stood between me and Paris on the bridge. I fell in love with you not long after."  
"Me either Chakotay. I gave up on Mark when we figured out how long it would take to get home. I've been using him as a safety net."  
"And now ?"  
"I don't need it now. The rules have changed according to our future selves. Maybe we can make a life together out here. Oh fuck. I forgot that I was a week late on getting my booster..."  
"Don't worry about it Kathryn.  
"Don't worry ?!"  
"I want to marry you and have children with you Kathryn. It's up to you when we start however."


	2. Chapter 2

Kathryn gasped softly as she head a sound and looked up to see the wicked gleam in Mike's dark eyes as he moved closer. Chakotay had his arms around Kathryn, holding her against his body. Mike tenderly drew a finger down Kathryn's neck as he brushed his lips against hers. He kissed along her jaw and whispered in her ear as he slowly pulled down the zipper of her uniform jacket. Her whispered in her ear as Chakotay kept her trapped against himself.

"I was watching you Captain. I want to play too. Two can be better than one."

Mike began pressing against her, trapping her between him and Chakotay. He took her arms and lifted them up and around the other man's neck. He pushed her t-shirt and turtleneck up over her breasts and unfastened the front clasp of her bra, releasing her breasts into his hands. He nibbled at her neck as he played with her nipples.

"Chakotay won't mind. We've shared before. Seska didn't like it though. I was just using her body to relief. There was no caring there for me. Just hard rough fucking. You however. I would cherish our time time together. You're the kind of woman I've always dreamed of. I see you on the bridge and I want to take care of you."

She gasped as her pants were undone again and once again a large hand was inside her panties. This time it was Mike rubbing her as Chakotay reached around her to squeeze Mike's ass. He smiled against her ear as Mike drew a nipple into his mouth and suckled while rubbomg her pussy. Chakotay massaged her other breasts as he slapped Mike's ass and whispered in her ear softly.

"Let go, Love. Let Mike play with us too."

Mike grinned with she finally said yes. He knelt down and removed her shoes, pants and panties. He unfastened his pants and freed his cock. He stroked his cock slowly as he gazed at her body. He kissed the hard rosey nipples of her soft perfect breasts. He carrassed her creamy thighs before lifting her up. He positoned himself and thrust deep into her as he kissed her. His deep hungry kiss catching her cries as he thrust in and out of his Captain. Chakotay gripped his ass and kneaded it as he continued to thrust in and out of her. He covered Kathryn's mouth as he kissed Chakotay deeply. His thrusting body keeping Kathryn pinned between them. He returned his mouth to Kathryn's as he felt her tighten around him and began thrusting harder and faster until he came deep inside her. His kiss catching her scream of pleasure as he gripped her hair to keep her from moving her head back. He smiled as she relaxed. He spoke softly in her ear.

"On your knees Captain. We need to take care of the Commander.

Mike guided her to her knees before Chakotay before telling her to open her mouth like a good girl. He kissed Chakotay deeply. His kiss caught CHakotay's groan as Kathryn swallowed his cock and began sucking. She sucked hard and fast until he gripped her hair and held her pressed against his groin, making her swallow all of it as he emptied himself into her mouth. Mike grinned as he stroked Kathryn's red hair and kissed Chakotay once more. He spoke softly.

"Be better go collect that wood before the others start getting cold and come looking for wood as well..."


	3. Chapter 3

Kathryn was sitting at her desk in the ready room, rubbing her temples. It had only been a week since they got the ship back. They had had a memorial for the pyschotic betazoid named Lon Suder. People had surprised her by coming to the memorial. It was no secret that people hated him and it didn't help matters that he'd committed murder as well as a well intentioned mind meld turning Tuvok isto a dangerous psychotic Vulcan with no control. Yet Suder had died for all of them in the end. Died taking back the ship.

She'd handed the bridge to Chakotay because of her migraine. She had the lights dimmed very low and was muttering something about wanting to just phaser herself and be done with it. She blinked as Mike came strolling in and moved her hands away. He began massaging her neck and scalp. He bit his lip as he heard her moans. Growing hard at the sounds. He leaned over her and told her she needed to stop making those sounds because she was making him painfully hard. She sighed softly as he headache went away. She nearly laughed with Mike said stress was a bitch. He told her softly that he was going to go take care of his little issue before going back to the bridge.

:She ordered for him to stop when he was half way across the room. She stood and moved away from her desk and stood before the windows. The stars zipping by behind her. She ordered the lights at forty percent and told him to come back. Ordering sound proofing and the room to be sealed. She didn't know that Chakotay had spoken to Tuvok about the codes to her read room or that Tuvork had sworn to keep the secret.

She smiled at Mike as he came back and stood in front of her. She rubbed her small hand against him and smiled at how hard he was. She undid his pants and withdrew his cock. Murmuring softly that his "little issue" was a big issue and that she really needed to help him take care of it. She knelt before him and swoked his cock lovingly. She slowly licked his cock from base to tip. Treating him like a lollipop. She flicked her tongue over the little creamy pearl that appeared. She gazed up at him for a moment before slowly swallowing him. She began sucking slow and teasingly as her head moved up and down the shaft. She sucked harder and faster until she felt him getting close. She slowed and barely sucked at all, only to rev him up again. Tormenting her lover while pleasuring him. She finally sucked harder and faster as she reached a hand into her pants and into her panties. Rubbing her pussy as she fucked him with her mouth. Her cry of pleasure was muffled by his cock as she came. She eagerly swallowed his seed as he held her face against him and emptied himself down her throat with a groan of her name. He carressed her cheek as she released his cock and gazed up at him. He voice soft as he spoke.

"A Captain on her knees, serving a Maquis terrorist. What would Starfleet think of you. Naughty little Captain..."


	4. Chapter 4

Kathryn had gotton the message from Chakotay to meet him and Mike in the holodeck and have given her a special code. A private program they'd said. She'd been curious and hadn't asked any questions. She shrugged and made her way to the holodeck. She found a large box sitting on the pool table in an empty Sandrine's with a not giving her instructions. She went in the back room with the box and opened it and was surprised.

Once she'd become an officer she'd given up luxuries designed to make a woman sexy. Though that wasn't why she'd worn them. It had been how them made her feel. She hadn't even worn sexy things for Mark. No, it had always been about her. Looking at inside the box, she wondered if Chakotay and Mike had known. She slipped off her uniform and Starfleet standard issure panties and bra and unpinned her hair. She picked up the bottle of rose scently oil and rubbed it into her skin as instructed. She carefully applied her make-up. She smiled as she slipped on the black lace panties and sat in the red velvet armchair. She nearly moaned as she slowly eased the sheer black stockings up her shapely well toned legs. Thoroghly enjoying the feel of the silky stockings as she smoothed the fabric up her soft skin. The trailed her fingers over the soft lace that trimmed the tops of the stockings. She stood and stpped into skirt that was made of layers of black lace and zipped up the back. The hem of the bottom layer of lace came to rest mid thigh. She slipped black lace covered satin top on that was no more than a corset short enough to bare her midrift. The sweetheart neckline accentuated her breasts. She tightened the ribbon lacing the front and slipped her feet into the black satin stilletto heels. She smiled as she stood infront of the full length mirror. The tightened corset would instantly draw their attention to her breasts. She carressed her fingers over her exposed cleavage and smiled, knowing she wouldn't be pleasuring herself tonight. She fastened the long dangly earrings and slipped a bangle bracelet on each wrist. She picked up the black lace choker with pearls hanging from it and slipped it on.

Her heels clicked on the wood floor as she walked out and stopped in shock when she saw the two men in classed black and white tuxedos. She nearly blushed at the hunger in their dark eyes as they gazed at her form. Each grabbed her hand and pulled her to them. Chakotay pressed against her back and Mike kissed her deeply. Chakotay kissed and nipped her skin as he spoke softly in her ear. Ordering her to unzip Mike's pants and stroke him. Mike pressed on Kathryn's shoulders as she stroked his cock and ordered her to her knees. She obediently went to her knees and opened her mouth for him and eagerly began sucking his cock as she moved her hands to his ass. Mike's moans of pleasure were captured by Chakotay's kiss as the two men kissed hungrily. Mike upzipped Chakotay's pants and withrew his cock as Kathryn continued to suck his own. He stroked Chakotay's cock a few times before Kathryn's hand took the place of his. Pleasuring both of her men with her mouth and hand. Chakotay gripped her hair and pulled her head back. Telling her he wanted to watch Mike fuck her.


	5. Chapter 5

The two men settled her on the pool table and enjoyed the sight of her thick red hair flowing over the green fabric. Mike slowly pushed her skirt up as he kissed the tops of her breasts. She sighed softly at the feel of his hands brushing against the sheer silk incasing her legs. He kissed the inside of her thigh before slow easing her lace panties down her legs. She started to toe off her stilettos but Mike ordered her to leave them on. He gripped her hips and pulled her forward until her small ass was off the table. She obediently wrapped legs around him as order and cried out his name in pleasure as her plunged deep into her. He moved slow at at first before pounded into her.

Chakotay untied the corset and pulled the ribbon free. Parting the sides and kissing a breast before massaging it and playing a with her nipple, squeezing it and rolling it. Between Mike’s thrusting cock and Chakotay’s attention to her breasts she was soon screaming and coming. She moaned his name as he emptied himself deep within him.

Mike pulled out and helped her off the pool table. He laid down on the pool table either open lower legs hanging off. Chakotay ordered her to bend over the table. She was as just the right spot for Mike as he lay there stroking his cock. He took a piece of black satin and covered her eyes with it, tying it in the back. He used the black satin ribbon he’s pulled from the corset and pulled her arms behind her back, tying the ribbon around her wrists as Mike removed the corset completely. Chakotay smiled at the bound Captain.

Chakotay ordered Kathryn to open her mouth like a good girl. She obediently began slowly swallowing Mike’s cock and began sucking Mike as Chakotay place his large hand on her back to hold her in place as he thrust into her. Her moans were muffled by Mike’s thick cock as he gripped a fistful of her thick hair. Chakotay began thrusting hard and fast, fucking her roughly as she sucked Mike. She loved the sounds they made as the fucked her. She eagerly swallowed as they groaned her name and emptied themselves inside her. Mike smiled as he watched her lick his semen off her mouth like a cat licking cream. He couldn’t help his words.

“God, Kathryn. I love you. I’ve loved you since this trip home started.”

Chakotay leaned over and swept her hair to the side, softly kissing her neck, and whispered softly in her ear that he loved her too. She sniffed, on the verge of tears. The two men became concerned. Mike asked her.

“It’s just that I never thought anyone but Mark would love me and now I have two men saying they love me. Never mind the fact that they can’t keep their hands off me and want to snuggle. And they take care of me. Showering me and feeding me and everything else. Mark usually rolled over and went to sleep after and...”


	6. Chapter 6

Soft jazz played as They guided her to the sofa under the window with Kathryn’s belly on Mike’s lap. She was still blindfolded and her hands were still bound behind her back. Chakotay encouraged her to open her mouth for him. He wrapped her hair around his hand and gripped it tightly as he guided head. He groaned as she swallowed all of him.

Mike eased the skirt up over her perfect ass. He slapped her ass a couple of times before reaching for the vibrator he’d laid out on the sofa. He smiled and assisted her in tucking her knees under her before thrusting the vibrator in and out of her pussy. Both men smiled and kissed each other hungrily as they used the Captain, now lover. Chakotay spoke softly to Mike as Kathryn continued to eagerly suck Chakotay. 

“Mmm. If I’d had a chance to serve under Captain Janeway I might not have resigned Mike.”  
“Don’t you mean having Captain Janeway serving under you ?”  
“Hmm. Serving under me, on me, servicing my cock. “Any of them would have kept me from resigning.”

Kathryn almost had him to the point of coming when her pulled her off his cock. He slowly stroked his cock as Mike fucked her with the vibrator and made her scream her pleasure. She was about to start sucking Chakotay when he stopped her and pulled her to straddle his lap.

“No dear Kathryn. Inside you. Mike and I plan on getting you pregnant.”  
“That’s right sweetheart. No more Boosters. You have you entire ship to help you our children. Our own little village.”

Chakotay guided her down on his cock. She let her head fall back as she moaned deeply in pleasure and began riding him as he wrapped his arms around her. She turned her head towards Mike. He must have known what she wanted as he cupped the back of her head and kissed her deeply, catching her moans as Chakotay exploded inside her, emptying himself deep inside her as she cried his name. 

The men grinned when a limp Kathryn started falling asleep. Straddling Mike with his cock still inside her. They’d come in her so many times it had become a wet slapping sound. Some of their combined semen squishing out of her as they’d continued to fuck her. Mike stood with her and ordered her to wrap her legs around him. Chakotay gathered her things out of the other room as well as her other items and the toy. They transported to her bathroom and turned on the water in the tub and grab a hot bath with soothing bath salts. They finished stripping her and themselves. Chakotay eased down into the tub and Mike eased Kathryn down into his arms before slipping in himself. Together they gently washed her body and massaged her in the hot water.

Mike got out of the water as it began to cool and dried off. He gently took a sleepy Kathryn before Chakotay stepped out and dried off. They gently dried her off and Chakotay carried her into her bedroom. He kept her standing as Mike slipped her favorite peach colored satin nightgown over her head and dressed her for bed. The tucked her in. Mike kissed her cheek and Chakotay kissed her forehead. They both whispered they loved her as she drifted off to sleep and they quietly left.


	7. Chapter 7

Kathryn sighed softly as she entered quarters, hot and sweaty from her velocity match with Be’lanna. She blinked as she saw the two handsome men sitting on her couch. Already naked. Waiting for her. She smiled softly as she approached them. Shedding her work out clothes as she went to them. She bent over with her hands on Mike’s knees and kissed him softly. She smiled as she felt Chakotay pull her up into his arms and kissed him lovingly. 

She grinned as they took her hands and led her into the bathroom and turned on the shower. They stepped in with her. Chakotay tenderly rubbed his soapy hands over her body as Mike shampooed her hair. Massaging her scalp as he did so before conditioning it. They loving kissed her skin as they tended to the woman they both loved. 

She loved it when they took care of her and she loved taking care of them. She knelt before them and stroked Chakotay’s cock as she swallowed Mike’s and began sucking. She sucking harder and faster on Mike and slowed her stroking of Chakotay, keeping him from coming. She he loved the moans that came for pleasuring her men. She obediently swallowed as Mike held her face against him and exploded in her mouth with a groan of her name. She pulled back and gazed up at them as she slowly licked the semen that escape her mouth like a cat licking up cream before moving her mouth to Chakotay’s cock and sucking. She sucked Chakotay hard and fast as she began stroking Mike again. She eagerly swallowed as Chakotay emptied himself down her throat. 

She smiled as she was pulled to her feet and turned to face the wall. She followed Mike’s orders and braced her hands on the shower wall. She smiled as her wrapped his arms around her and gasped as he thrust into her. She moaned softly as her slowly moved in and out of her. Crying his name as he starting pounding against her, giving her the hard rough fuck she wanted. The two strong men took turns fucking her tight pussy before turning off the shower and drying each other’s bodies. 

Chakotay picked up up and carried her into the bedroom while Mike got the massage oil. Kathryn was laid face down on the bed and Mike straddled her thighs as he began massaging the scented oil into her back back. Tenderly working at her muscles to relieve her stress and tension.

They had joked about the naughty Starfleet Captain on her knees servicing the Marquis but she would do anything for the men who loved her. Anything.


	8. Chapter 8

Chakotay and Mike had both noticed the way Kathryn was acting on the bridge. Had noticed how she didn't looked either of them in the eyes all day. Had kept her eyes glued to the reports she was reading. Withdrawing into herself. She wasn't teasing like she normally did. Didn't do any of her affectionate touching of the chest or shoulders of her bridge crew as she offered encouragment like she always did. Kathryn had told him he had the bridge and went into her ready room. Something was wrong. As Chakotay looked around, he saw that everyone else had noticed too. Finally it was Tom that stood and said he'd had enough. That this wasn't the Kathryn Janeway his father always talked about. Not the Kathryn Janeway that had been doing her damnest to get them home. With that he'd walked into the ready room before a stunned Chakotay could stop him. He'd always wondered about the connection the two had and now he knew. Tom didn't look at her like a Captain. He looked at her like an older sister and right now he was acting like a very pissed off little brother in defense mode.

Tom was angry as hell when he came back out an hour later. It wouldn't have taken an Empath to feel the rage rolling off of him as he moved towards Chakotay and hit him. He couldn't stand it. When Chakotay stood and said he better have had a good reason for that or he was going to be cooling off in the brig.

"Yeah. I have a fucking perfect reason. I just spent an hour in there holding a sobbing Captain. Apparently she has a broken heart. She said she's in love with you and Ayala, but she got a visit from some Maquis last night. She was told she had to end it now before she got hurt. Either you don't love her or your fellow Maquis don't want the three of you together and threatened her. Which is it Chakotay. The truth."

No one saw Mike leave the bridge. He knew Chakotay could handle admitting they both loved Kathryn. He was going to deal with their Maquis brethren and Chakotay could join him. He paused in the hallway, knowing there was a pissed off half Klingon about to join him. His dark eyes were cold as Belanna left the bridge and joined him. They both walked silently through the hallways to the mess hall. Mike punched a Maquis to get everyone's attention as Belanna spoke.

"Who was it ?! Who told the Captain she was gonna get hurt ? Tom Paris just spent an hour in the ready room with a crying broken hearted Captain. What's the matter ? Can't stand the thought of a happy Starfleet Captain in love ?"  
"That bitch isn't in love Belanna. She's just playing with them. Using them to pass the time while we're stuck out here."

Belanna was about to punch the Maquis engineer when Mike spoke up. Asking if it had ever occured to any of them that it might had been them that approached her. That it was them that started it. He started talking about that early day on the bridge after they'd gotten stuck in the Delta quadrant. That he'd overhear how Chakotay had told her how it was inevitable that people would begin to start pairing off. That people were not meant to be alone. Even the Captain needed someone. Explained how he'd over heard her that that a relationship was a luxury a Starship Captain could never have. That she had to remain alone and focused on getting her crew home. Nothing else. He told them about how she'd been denying herself what she was encouraging everyone else to have. Hadn't allowed herself the simple luxury of someone who cared about her because she thought she had to remain focused on getting them home. The same people who were not telling her she'd get hurt if she didn't break off the relationship she was finally allowing herself to have.

"You've not only ruined her happiness and broken her heart, you've deprived Chakotay and I of the woman we've both fallen in love with. A woman who opened herself up to hurt when she admitted she loved both of us. Do you know she cried when we told her we loved her ? Said she never thought there would be even one man who loved her and now there were two. I hope you're all proud of yourselves."

Over the next two weeks no one saw a smile from Janeway. Not even a simple twitch of the lips. There were none of her usual words of hope or encouragement from her. She left her quarters for a silent shift of the bridge and returned to her quarters in the evening. She didn't even go on away missions any longer. Left it all in "Chakotay's capable hands".   
She ignored door chimes, even for Tuvok, and spent her time either sleeping or working. She no longer attended any crew get togethers. Didn't eat in the mess hall anymore. She simply existed for the crew. She'd even lost a little weight. It even felt like the ship itself was dying. Like the ship was withering away with her Captain.

Ironically if had been a Maquis who'd caught her when she passed out in the hallway. He'd ordered an immediate site to site transfer to Sickbay and a female Maquis had gasped when she saw the pad Kathryn had dropped. She read the bold letters and had been shocked "Transfer of Command". Kathryn Janeway had been in the process of transferring Command to Chakotay. The strong fierce Captain had been brought to her knees by the heart that the Maquis had broken. She ran to Engineering in a panic and handed Belanna the padd and told her what had happened in the hallway.

Kathryn was laying there asleep on the Bio bed when Chakotay and Mike rushed in, Belanna on their heels. The Doctor sighed as he began explaining to them. The man who'd caught her was nervously fidgiting. Chakotay and Mike were both furious and what happened and Chakotay had felt instant rage when he saw what had been on the Padd Belanna showed him.

"The Captain is very malnourished Gentlemen. I have her on a nutrient feed now. But that's not what has me worried. That and her obvious depression is easily taken care with a nutrient feed and medication. But I can't give her the medication at the moment."  
"Why not ?!"  
"Because the Captain is pregnant Commander. She's already malnourished as it is. Adding the medication would be dangerous for the fetus's developement. It may be kinder to her and the fetus if we end it but I can not make that decision for her. When she wakes we'll discuss it."

They were so focused on the Doctor and the passed out Kathryn, that they didn't see the crewman run out of sickbay. Didn't know he was running as fast as he could to Sandrines, where he knew a lot of the off duty Maquis were gathered. He had to tell them. Had to them what they'd done to her. He burst through the doors and jumped onto a table and got their attention once he caught his breath.

"We've broken her. We have to fix this somehow."  
"What the fuck are you talking about Jennings ?"  
"The Captain. She passed out in the hall and I took her to Sickbay. Marin picked up the padd she'd been carrying and read it. The Captain was in the preocess of transferring Command to Chakotay."

He heard the gasps around the room. No one had thought she would ever give up her ship. Didn't think there was anything in the universe that would make her want to do it willingly, or unwillingly. They knew it was bad and then it got worse as Jennings spoke again.

"I was still in Sickbay with the Doctor started talking to Chakotay and Ayala. The Captain is malnourished from not eating. She's severly depressed and the Doctor can't give her meds for it."  
"Why the fuck not. He's a doctor ! Do no harm !"  
"That's the problem. She's pregnant. Doc said that if he gave her the meds, it would harm the fetus's developement. He told Chakotay it would be kinder if the pregnancy was ended. Apparently it has to be the Captain to make the decision and the Doctor is going to discuss it with her when she wakes up. We have to fix this !"  
"She'll get past it Jennings. She's a surviver."   
"Think about that again. Severely depressed. Not eating. Transferring Command. She would never give up command of her ship. Ever. She once told an alien that the only way anyone would command Voyager besides her was over her dead body. Even the stupidest person in the universe would know what that means."

Chakotay turned the bridge over to Tuvok until further notice. He explained that he had a mission he needed to complete. Tuvok had simply nodded in understanding and followed the order he'd been given. He had Belanna hack Voyager's systems so that Kathryn couldn't transferr Command or enter anything in her logs when she woke up. He convinced the Doctor not to relieve her of duty and to erase his diagnosis of severe depression and malnourishment. Convinced him not to let Kathryn talk him into anything drastic regarding the pregnancy. He was confident he could bring her back to them and that she would deeply mourn if he allowed her to terminate the baby. He was done letting her do this to herself. 

He didn't care whose baby it was and Mike didn't care either. It was "thier baby" and they'd be damned if they lost it. Lost it to her stubborn broken heart or any other reason. They were getting their Kathryn back and they were keeping their baby. He and Mike had kept themself from falling apart but telling each other that Kathryn was stronger than this. That she would see that it was wrong to give up on their relationship and give in to a few crewmembers who were angry about being stranded.

No. Chakotay remembered something she'd said one evening when the three was snuggled in bed after making love. They'd asked her about her parents and she'd told them that her mother had been her father's First Officer. That he'd fought himself, trying to remain professional. But that she'd won. She told them that when she asked him what he meant he'd laughed and said "Well Katie. You see there's this thing about your mother that brought me to my knees. She doesn't fight for something she wants. She wages war for it. I was her war prize, my little love. Some day someone will come along whose willing to wage war to capture your heart the way your mother did mine. I'm sure of it."

Chakotay had made his decision while he stood there looking down at her sleeping for in Sickbay. He'd looked up at Mike and told him it was time to go to war for Kathryn Janeway...


	9. Chapter 9

Chakotay started his plan by blocking Kathryn's replicator from making coffee. He banned anyone from giving her coffee. Even Neelix and his "better than coffee substitute". She wasn't allowed to be on duty in any way. Even her uniforms were removed from her quarters. All access to the computer was stopped. The transferr had never been completed but Belanna had rigged the Computer to tell Kathryn he was the captain if she asked. If she wanted anything, she'd have to work for it. Chakotay had warned the crew that for a while they needed to treat her with velvet gloves because of what they done. That she was in effect the same as a trauma patient at the moment. He'd taken away everything Starfleet, including her comm badge. Effectively stripping her of everything and started rebuilding her.

Over time she slowly began to emerge again. If she started to move in the right direction Chakotay or Mike started sneaking into her quarters and leaving a cup of coffee with a love note on the table beside her bed. She began creeping out of her quarters for short amounts of time. Those moments getting longer and longer. Began speaking quietly again. Quiet, as if afraid of a negative reaction. She'd finally been allowed access to the computer again and had decided to call Chakotay. Not knowing he was on shift on the bridge. She'd quietly asked him to come for dinner. Her voice had been soft but understood. It had taken a month but he saw his Kathryn again. Not all the way but she was coming back. He had a feeling tonight would be the moment she fully came back to them.

Mike met him at Kathryn's door. Both took a deep breath and entered to find her standing there nervously. Hair down, unbrushed. Wearing her peach colored satin nightgown and matching robe. They smiled soft and her and approached her slowly. Chakotay gently pulled her into his arms and stroked her hair as Mike looked at her disastrous attempt to make them dinner. They heard the sniffle and the soft "I tried." Chakotay gently held her while Mike swept her untamed hair to the side and kissed her neck. Mike softly said that they weren't there for dinner anyway. That they were there for her. The woman they loved. That they'd never given up on her and never would. 

They both began stroking her and kissing her neck as they murmured soothing words of love and promises that they would never leave her. That they had only stepped away because they believe she didn't want them anymore. She'd burst into tears as that and they had gently soothed her and led her into the bathroom where they stripped her and themselves. They gently took care of her in the shower. Washing her and carressing her with their hands while continues to speak of their love for her. They dried off and Chakotay carried her into the bedroom. Mike pulled the covers back and Chakotay laid her down. They slipped in on either side of her and snuggled close as Mike pulled the covers up. Just being with her. Gentle soft loving carresses from her lovers. Nothing more. Just showing her they loved her and promising that nothing would change their love for her.


	10. Chapter 10

They’d all drifted off to sleep together but something woke up Chakotay in the middle of the night. She smiled softly when he realized what it was. A small delicate hand shyly brushing against his cock as if it’s owner was afraid. He took her hand and wrapped it around his cock and spoke softly as he tipped her chip up to look into her beautiful blue eyes.

“It’s ok Kathryn. We want you back but we won’t push. Explore your men if you want to. Touch us. Remember what belongs to you.”

He kissed her softly, lovingly. He knew that Mike was awake and listening even though his eyes were closed. They both wanted to claim her body as theirs again but they wouldn’t press. They’d let her be in control of what happened.

Mike kissed her neck and whispered his love in her ear as Chakotay stroked her soft body and gently kissed her. Mike spoke softly.

“If you want us, telling us Sweetheart. If not, won’t go beyond this tonight.”  
“Yes, Mike. I want to be touched. I want to feel you inside me again. I feel desired.”

Mike smiled and pressed his hard cock against her from behind as Chakotay guided her hand up and down his thick cock. Both moaned softly. Mike kissed along her neck and shoulder as he spoke softly.

“Welcome home Kathryn. We’ve missed you.”

She protested weakly when Mike left the bed. Chakotay rolled to his back once move and pulled her to straddle him. He smiled at her moan as he eased her down on his cock. He smiled as he moved his hands to his small ass and softly welcomed her home as well. He began guiding her up and down his shatter as Mike returned with a tube of gel. He gently bent her over and eased up her ass and added lube before squeezing some into his palm and stroked his cock with it. He gently pushed into her and both began slowly moving in and out of her. Mike bent over her and wrapped his arms around her as they moved with in her. Both groaning her name as the climaxed and came with her, emptying themselves within her. Murmuring softly how much they loved her.

Everyone was surprised to see her on the bridge the next morning. She’d been upset that he’d lied to her about the Command situation but she understood. He knew he could pull her back from the darkness and didn’t want Starfleet to know and the crew had promised not a word would ever be said when they got home. That had made her cry. Knowing her crew had made that promise. She’d shocked everyone when she said she didn’t want to be Captain for a little bit long and had taken Chakotay’s place as First Officer.

**Author's Note:**

> Should we let Mike play too ?


End file.
